Hell of a lot of hell
by Jester ClownGirl
Summary: a whole bunch of random pokemon-related prompts i'm writing. Will contain OCs. If you have a suggestion, let me know! (keep it T, please) will update randomly. 1 - Drunk.


DRUNK – CREST, FELICITY, TEAM ROCKET EXECUTIVES

"How do they do it?! _HOW THE HELL DO THOSE TWO PESTS KEEP GETTING OUT!?"_ Damon, the Grunt who had an ongoing war with Crest that was older than Felicity's war with Archer and outshone it in many ways, was on the verge of becoming hysterical.

He was the one who'd been assigned to watch over the pair that night – since they generally wandered the halls at night, or would both be watching T.V or something when they should be sleeping. He was fortunate enough to be skilled at lock-picking, so despite not having keys to either of the girls' rooms, he could still get in to make sure they were still there at various times of the night (he dared not _enter _their rooms though; they generally had their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, sleeping on the bed and floor, and said Pokémon never hesitated to attack intruders).

He'd picked the lock of Felicity's door first; her Pokémon were more likely to attack that Crest's were, despite the fact that they hated him, and he wanted to check and make sure Felicity was still in her room as quickly as possible.

When he'd found the room empty of the girl, with only her Pokémon sleeping on the floor and bed (her Persian had opened an eye and gave him a long hard stare before closing the eye again and going back to sleep) he hesitated for a moment, and then shrugged it off. He'd seen Felicity go into Crest's room earlier in the evening; the generally hyperactive girl (though her mood had been somewhat subdued and she'd been walking around with the appearance of a rainbow with a scowl for the past week or so) was probably crashing on one of the couches in Crest's room again.

He'd slammed the door shut, and had gone down the hall to Crest's room.

Instead, he'd found the room empty of all but the redhead's Pokémon. From the bed, her Totodile growled at him.

He was pretty sure he hadn't gone unheard when he'd yelled out; the disappearance of the pair of them was _never_ a good thing.

Logic would have told Crest to drag Felicity around the back to the door in the wall that they often used when sneaking out, and to use one of their many secret entrances to get back into the house.

But Drunkenness had long since wrestled Logic into a chokehold, and had left it unconscious in some dark corner of her mind. And Drunkenness was telling her to go through the first available entrance.

So, of course, the pair of them staggered up the driveway, and through the front door, giggling at the smallest things like maniacs while their Pokémon followed along behind, to keep them from doing anything stupid (which was the reason they took them with them).

As they barged through the front door, they vaguely noticed that there were a few people – about five or six – standing not far from the door, arguing. Then Felicity tripped, crashing to the ground with a loud thud, and both girls started giggling again.

"I thought that door was locked..." If they'd been paying attention, they would have heard Ariana speak.

"It wasn't." Petrel commented cheerfully.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Proton snapped.

"Not a problem." Petrel said, still cheerfully.

Despite having had more to drink – three glasses of Vodka and Arceus only knows how many Martinis on top of that – Crest was still the less drunk of the two and looked up at the conversation.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble..." Crest said, and Felicity burst into giggles again before getting to her feet and launching herself at Archer, nearly knocking the currently silent – and now surprised – executive off his feet.

"HELLO ARCHER!" Felicity yelled into Archer's ear, causing the other executives – and Damon, who Crest only just noticed – to wince.

"Felicity...you _reek_ of Alcohol..." Archer's voice sounded strained, and Crest giggled. Her giggles grew louder, almost causing her to fall over, when she spotted Proton shuffling behind Petrel and Ariana for protection.

"I DON'T CARE!" Felicity yelled into Archer's ear. Crest dropped to her knees, laughing loudly with tears in her eyes.

"Felicity, please stop shouting…" Archer managed, and Crest clutched her stomach at the sight of the normally calm and collected Executive's flustered, flushed face.

"NO!" Felicity shouted, grinning like a maniac.

An hour later found the two girls in separate rooms on different sides of the mansion.

Crest wasn't sure what Felicity was doing at that moment, but judging from the other girl's face before she'd stagger-ran down the hall, Crest assumed the girl was currently hunched over either the toilet or the bathroom sink, most probably with Archer holding her hair back and reprimanding her about drinking, alcohol, and shouting.

Crest, on the other hand, was having a joyful time causing hell for Proton.

And all she was doing was sitting on his bed, after invading his room, and grinning like a maniac.

Proton was _not_ happy.

It was evident in his face, in the glare he was pinning her with.

Not that she cared; everything was swaying. Proton's dark bedroom – it seemed to be naturally dark – blurred, and the last thing she heard or saw was a black and green figure rushing towards her, and words that seemed muffled, before her head hit the pillows at the head of the bed and consciousness left her.


End file.
